This invention relates generally to connectors and connection systems for light gauge steel construction and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and fastening systems employed for connecting light gauge steel employed in the construction trades for housing and structures and the like.
In conventional systems to which the invention relates, load distribution codes in light steel connections are entirely satisfied by the use of screws. In such conventional systems, numerous screws or fasteners are required to provide the connection, and self-drilling screws are preferred.